


Big Wave Luau

by Faded_BlueEyes



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Embarrassing Job, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Summer, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome to Big Wave Luau, may I tiki your order?” Looking up from a small notepad, Eren's face immediately reddened at the sight of the familiar faces before him. “Crap...”</p>
<p>Or, the one with the embarrassing summer job and insufferable friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Wave Luau

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week 2015  
> Day 2: Summer Job  
> I'm sorry - this is basically a rip off of that one episode in How I Met Your Mother

“Here he comes! Act normal!” They all suddenly straightened around their booth, Armin giggling under his breath while Levi smirked behind his menu, Mikasa elbowing him in the side to strictly point out that he was obvious. 

“Welcome to Big Wave Luau, may I tiki your order?” Looking up from a small notepad, Eren's face immediately reddened at the sight of the familiar faces before him. “Crap...”

Annie immediately burst out laughing, Mikasa kicking her in the shin to make her stop but grinning nevertheless. Armin disappeared behind his own menu, reddening with second-hand embarrassment whilst Levi grinned and looked right up at Eren with a teasing glint shimmering in his grey orbs. Jean wasn't far behind with his teasing.

“They made me spill!” Armin whimpered from behind his menu and Eren sent him a weak glare, undermined clearly by the blush still on his face. 

“Hey, Eren. We were just in the neighborhood; thought we'd get some lunch. We didn't even know you'd be here.” Jean spoke up from the other side of the booth, grinning teasingly as he did. 

“Though I do feel extremely lucky that we got to see this outfit,” Levi spoke up, eyes leaving Eren's face to scan down to the coconut bra accompanied by a very colourful lei hanging around Eren's neck. Eyes drifting lower, he omitted Eren's toned (and exposed) stomach to stop on the very colourful (almost sickeningly colourful) grass skirt.

With a bright flash, Jean snapped a picture of Eren in the colourful outfit accompanied by a very unimpressed facial expression. 

“It's a summer job,” Eren reminded with a roll of his eyes before he huffed, “What do you want?” 

“Wow!” Jean stopped him immediately. 

“I don't think that's how you greet costumers at Big Wave Luau...” Levi reminded, trying to keep the smirk off his face as he watched Eren shoot him a glare.

Eren paused, nervously handling the little notebook in his hands as he looked around the restaurant. Upon seeing his manager not far away, he rolled his eyes and turned back to his group of friends. “Aloha, island visitors,” He started in a monotone voice and with gritted teeth. 

Jean sniggered and Armin buried his head further while Mikasa exchanged playful glances with Annie and Levi looked up at Eren, his whole attention on him. 

“The big wave brought you to our humble luau,” As Eren spoke, he slowly moved his hips and hands in a hula dance. “So let me thank you, or in my native tongue: mahalo.” 

They all sniggered as Levi reached forward and grabbed a bit of Eren's grass skirt to play with, before his hand was slapped away and Eren sent him yet another weak glare.

Levi narrowed his eyes, still smirking to the extent that his lips were beginning to hurt, “I didn't catch your name,” He spoke up before he turned to the others, “Did you guys catch his name?” A chorus of 'No's' immediately erupted.

“My name is Akoni,” Eren continued in monotone. “It means 'worthy of praise or admiration', much like any of our twelve specialty drinks,” He motioned to the menu and sighed, the annoyance clear in his face.

Levi nodded lightly, “Armin? Anything to add?” 

“No,” Armin murmured. “Eren is my friend and I will not make fun of him for following his dreams.” 

“Thank you,” Eren murmured in reply.

“Although,” Armin began again as a smile began to spread over his face, “You might want to bring out the big Hawaiian drum because I'm pretty sure today is my birthday!”

The rest of the group cheered and immediately joined in a rendition of 'happy birthday' while Eren groaned, rolled his eyes and headed to the back to appease his friends and his damn manager. 

It seemed Eren had enough about a week later, when he came in through the door, dropped his bag and fell face first into the couch. He groaned loudly and so dramatically that Levi had to look away from his computer screen to scan over his boyfriend. 

“What happened now?” He was curious, but there was still a teasing note in his voice. 

“I quit,” Eren murmured into the couch. He turned his head without turning his body and looked over to Levi, “I couldn't take it anymore! Approximately fifty times a day, I was asked for a 'lei.'” 

“Should you take that as a compliment?” Levi asked, “Or should I be feeling jealous and protective?” 

Eren pouted, “Not as much of a compliment as they thought it was.” He sighed and turned his face into the couch again, “I'm sorry.” 

Levi furrowed his eyebrows and got up from his chair, heading over to the couch. He sat down by Eren's side and reached over, running his fingers through Eren's unruly hair, “What are you sorry for?” 

“I lost count of how many jobs I had, and it's not fair 'cause I'm not contributing to this damn apartment. It's not fair for you to pay the rent and for me to do nothing,” He mumbled into the couch. 

“So having a sugar daddy is not in your agenda?” 

“Levi,” Eren whined, turning his head to the side again to look at Levi from the corner of his eye. “I'm really sorry, okay.” 

“Look, I told you, money isn't the biggest issue right now,” Levi reminded him softly. Eren sighed at the repetition of those words. “And I get you trying to help and not wanting to be dependent on me, I do, I get that,” Levi told him seriously, “But I also understand embarrassing, demeaning jobs and if something makes you that miserable, then it's not worth it. This situation would be different if we didn't have money, but we do. I just really don't want you coming home miserable.” ” 

Eren sighed, “Then what do I do?” 

“Just take your time and find the job you think will help,” Levi told him and then furrowed his eyebrows at how wise he sounded. 

“That was very old of you,” Eren commented teasingly. 

“I think wise is the word you're looking for.” 

“Old.” 

“I'm four years older than you!” 

“That's like fourteen years older in student years,” Eren pointed out. 

“There is no such thing as 'student years',” Levi rolled his eyes. Eren was still a student after all, in his second year of architecture whilst Levi had graduated two tears ago with a degree in Business. “And you know what? I had some good news for you, but now, you can forget about it.” 

“Is it about you getting out an old stain from the carpet? Because you made that one out to be bigger than it was.” 

“It was a big deal,” Levi huffed. 

“Levi, you bought wine to celebrate getting rid of a stain.” 

“Shut it,” Levi narrowed his eyes, poking Eren in the side which made the other giggle slightly. “Now, Petra said they have an opening for an assistant at her firm and I thought it was a great opportunity.” 

Eren's eyes widened, “Are you serious?” 

“And of course, so unprofessionally, she's willing to hire you if you promise to actually not quit this one.” 

“I won't,” Eren immediately promised. 

“Then I'll give her a call.” 

Grinning, Eren sat up and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, pulling him down on the couch with him. He then leaned up and captured Levi's lips in a quick kiss, grinning all the way through. “I love you,” He murmured. 

“Of course you do, I'm your sugar daddy,” Levi murmured, playing with the ends of Eren's hair as he looked down at his boyfriend's bright teal-green eyes watching him carefully. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on Eren's nose, which made him scrunch it up cutely. “Now,” Levi started. “Who do I talk to about you keeping that grass skirt?” 

Eren shook his head but grinned as he pulled Levi down into another kiss, this one unhurried and passionate, expressing all his feelings for the other. 

When they did pull away, Levi couldn't help himself, “So, hey,” He started again, “Can I get a 'lei'?” 

Eren grinned and shook his head at the bad joke, “Shut up,” He said right before he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> [Tumblr](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
